Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an assembly for connecting and electrically bonding two solar panel rail guides. More specifically, the apparatus provides a novel and improved inner rail used as a splice that slides within the two solar panel rail guides and includes a serrated screw that is pre-installed within the splice. The screw's serrations are located on the bottom surface of the screw head. When the two rail guides are brought together along the splice and meet at the point where the screw is located, the screw can then be tightened so that the serrations penetrate surface treatment layers on each of the rail guides. When the surface treatment layers are penetrated by the serrations on the bottom surface of the screw, the serrations not only come in contact with the metal portions of the rail guides, but the screw electrically couples and secures the two rail guides to each other.
An alternate exemplary embodiment provides a novel and improved splice assembly that includes an inner splice that joins two solar panel rail guides by sliding within the inner contour of two solar panel rail guides, and utilizing a pair of bonding pins to electrically bond the splice and the two solar panel rail guides. An optional stop pin inserted into the splice provides a tactile connection point where the two solar panel guides can be joined along the splice.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art in the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that the prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
The installation of solar panel arrays on residential roofs can be arduous and time-consuming. Depending on the array design, the components required to install the array can make the installation process even more difficult. This is particularly true when the components must be installed on a roof that links to a rail guide structure for supporting the solar panel array. Within this type of structure, it is desirable to provide electrical connectivity between each rail guides.
Solar panel arrays typically extend for several feet across a roof. In many cases, several rail guides must be joined together to support the array. Internal bonding splices are often used to couple the rail guides together. And when the rail guides are coupled, they must be electrically connected as well.
One example of a current assembly for installing rail guides will now be discussed. A typical rail guide is a metallic structure with an oxidation layer that covers its surface. It is also normally hollow inside and extends for a given length. In order to join two rail guides, a connecting splice is often used. A connecting splice is also typically made of an electrical material that is coated with an oxidation layer over its entire surface. The connecting splice generally conforms to the shape of the inner-hollow shape of the rail guide. The splice is inserted into the hollow portions of each respective rail guide and joined together at a given point along the splice. The two rail guides are then electrically connected to each other by using a metallic grounding strap that is secured to each of the rail guides by screwing the ends of the strap to the edges of the rail guides typically no further than approximately an inch apart.
Although this type of assembly accomplishes the goal of both joining and electrically bonding the rail guides together, it also has several limitations. First, because the grounding strap has a given amount of slack that does not fully secure the rail guides together, the rail guides will always be able to move a small amount back and forth along the splice, which is not desirable. Second, because the splice is never stationary between the two rail guides and provides no tactile feedback where the middle of the splice is located, it is often difficult to align the two rail guides at the midpoint of the splice, which is the most desirable location. Third, it is desirable to electrically connect the two rail guides to the splice. In this assembly, that does not occur. Finally, the use of the strap requires extra time and parts to assemble the rail guides as part of the solar panel array structure.
Other existing solutions are also inadequate at addressing these concerns. For example, U.S. 2011/0203637 issued to Patton et al, discloses an assembly for joining two solar panel rail guides using a splice, but provides no means to maintain the splice in the desired center location while providing a means to bond the two rail guides with the splice. US 2014/0026946 issued to West et al discloses a splice for joining two solar panel rail guides, but offers no tactile feedback to center the splice where the rail guides are coupled together, nor does it offer any means to secure or electrically bond the rail guides to the splice. US 2014/0260068 issued to Pendley et al also discloses a splice used to connect to guides, but it provides no tactile feedback to center the splice, nor does it offer any means to electrically bond the rail guides to the splice or each other.
The present invention overcomes these limitations and offers a solution that provides means to use a single screw to both join a pair of rail guides at a central location along a splice, and electrically bond the rail guides and the splice together. In an alternate embodiment, the present invention offers a means for coupling a pair of rail guides at a central point along a splice that also secures and electrically bonds the rail guides and the splice together using a pre-formed insertion points that require minimal parts and no tools that is easy to install, use, and manufacture.